


The Separation Between Land and Land

by StopLookingHere



Series: Fifty Two Levihan Fanfictions in Fifty Two Weeks [24]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Cliffhangers, Crack, Gen, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StopLookingHere/pseuds/StopLookingHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>24/52: a cliffhanger</p><p>Hange's vision isn't /that/ bad, or, at least they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Separation Between Land and Land

The area outside the walls was always pretty, even when they’d been there a thousand times before. Land sloped in gentle hills, some larger and some smaller, sometimes lending itself to forest and sometimes lending itself to meadows surrounding lakes. The air was warmer in the daytime and cooler at night, and always smelled like grass in the morning and dirt in the evening from their horse hooves kicking it up. Appreciation for the land outside the walls was something that everyone had at some point in their life, and sometimes it never really faded. At least, it hadn’t for Hange Zoe.

They remembered the first time they watched Levi, Isabel, and Farlan’s faces as they rode outside for the first time in their lives. Each of them had a different reaction: Isabel’s face lit up and she gasped, Farlan murmured a small “awesome,” and Levi looked vaguely impressed as the wind blew the little fringe he had off his forehead and back onto his head. They’d never get to see that fade from the younger group’s faces; it faded quickly from Levi’s.

Titans were another thing that Hange could never stop appreciating. Of course, they hated them just as much as their comrades, but they always held a certain fascination with a creature that nether ate nor digested, nor slept for long periods of time, or even seemed to have a purpose for existing on this earth. Few could be captured, most had to be killed, and many were aberrant on a whole different level of titan than any other.

It was chasing an aberrant that Hange came across the new land structure. It was different from any other land structure that they’d ever seen, for sure. One minute, they were jetting across the land through the treetops, confident in their gear and their ability to take this titan. The next minute, the titan was nowhere to be found and they’d run out of trees, landing on what seemed like empty ground but was definitely not empty ground.

They were still confident in their gear, especially hanging here like this. It reminded them of the equipment that they used to get a feel of the gear and learn to keep their balance in it. A lot of standing in free air, not a lot of actual ground underneath them. Far down below, they saw the head of the aberrant, staring up at them.

“Squad leader!” They heard the frantic voice of Moblit, bless his heart, from the treetops. “Squad leader Hange, are you here?”

“Look down, Moblit. Can you fire a flare for me, please? I’m kind of in a pickle here.” They asked casually.

Their assistant looked rather shocked to see Hange hanging there. “Ah! Squad leader! Of course.” The flare went off with a bang, shooting its colored smoke into the air. Only moments later Hange heard the noise of a couple horses coming.

“Shitty Glasses, what is this?” Was the first thing they heard from the arriving comrades. Ah, Levi.

“Hey Levi,” they grinned at him as he peered off the edge of the land structure.

“Hey, Hange,” he answered back, irritation clear in his voice. “You discovered a cliff. How did you discover a cliff?”

With little difficulty, they did a backflip midair, a wild grin on their face. “There was an aberrant, and it had to be killed. It led me here, then disappeared off the face of the earth. Well, actually, it disappeared down there, but y’know.”

“And… you weren’t paying attention?” He asks. They shake their head wildly.

“No. Moblit, can you see any separation between the land and the air from up there?” Hange asks. Moblit nods a furious no.

“Then what are you doing here still? Are you stuck?” Levi asks, a twinge of concern on his face.

“Well,” Hange’s grin grows even wider somehow. “I guess you could say I’m a bit of a cliffhanger.”

He left them there for Moblit to figure it out.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm really clever for making it like this but I know I'm definitely not that clever for making it like this.


End file.
